Love of the Ages
by Thoughts12
Summary: Not in his teens anymore, Naruto must meet his needs, which includes his sexual desire...   Please review and give thoughts on making it better
1. Chapter 1

In the Leaf, the day started out just like any other. Naruto, now 21 years old, grown but still a kid in heart. Took a peak out of the window, with one gaze his eyes were fixated upon the glory of the Hokages'Mountain. Newly added was his former Sensei, Kakashi. It has been three years since he became Hokage, and three years with peace within the ninja world.

Just as Naruto was about to step into his room, his eyes were stoned upon a beauty that he thought was like no other in the world. His heart racing, thoughts in a scramble, he stared at Sakura. His palms got sweaty, his throat tighten, heart beat increased, and then, his urges appeared once again. His mind raced with these thoughts, thoughts that were never meant to happen for Sakura, but it was her beauty and his heart that drew them in his mind. He was not a kid anymore. He was at the prime of his sexual urges, and he knew what he had to do.

Naruto went his day as he normally does, but it was six in the afternoon, the sun was in the horizon. His mind was lost in the heat the waves that passed thoughts his mind. Waves of heat that stirred more and more urges towards Sakura. Just as Naruto walked home, he took one extra turn, a turn that brought him to the door of Sakura.

Naruto, with one deep breath, knocked on the door. As it opened, the sweet aroma of flowers filled the air, Sakura appeared, dressed in her black gown, laced down, and just a peak of cleavage shown. Naruto, without hesitation, stepped in and locked the door. Naruto, staring into the eyes of Sakura grabbed her by her shoulders, pulled her into him. And with one long awaited moment, placed his lips upon hers, pressing his body deep into hers, spreading his arms around her back.

"NARUTO! What is the matter with you?" Sakura moaned slightly, with a hint of shock and surprise.

"I can't take it anymore Sakura. Your body lights my heart up, your beauty intoxicates my mind. Your presence makes my heart melt. Your gaze makes my day bright. I love you and I will prove it to you right now" Naruto said as he stared into her eyes.

"Naruto.." said Sakura as she pulls him into her. Her heart pounding against her chest, her fingers running up his back, up his neck into his hair.

Naruto takes force of Sakura, grabbing her waist as he presses her against the wall. He took her hands and held them down. His lips to her lips. Slowly moving towards her neck. His lips softly on Sakura's neck, kissing it. Slowly and gently starting to suck on it. As Sakura stated to moan, Naruto's hands moved up her body and with one swift movement pull her robe off. Revealing her body. Her waist perfectly curve, he place his hands on them. Picking her up. Sakura wrapped her legs around Naruto, holding his face, passionately kissing him as he takes her to the bed.

As Naruto placed Sakura on the bed, her hands were spread out, her legs open, laying on the bed. Slowly, Naruto placed his lips on her legs, his hands rubbing from her ankle up. He started to kiss her legs going up. He kissed her legs and moved to her thighs, kissing her inner thighs as he wraps his hands around her legs. He started to suck gently and on her thighs as he kissed up again, slowly kissing her belly. His lips right below her belly button. Kissing up again. His fingers crawling up her legs to her waist. His lips, right below her left breast. Kissing it. His fingers crawling up, grabbing her right breast.

Just then, Sakura gave a long and pleasurable moan. Just as Naruto takes his lips and placed them in her nipples, kissing them softly and gently. Just as his hand moves from her breast down, over her belly button, to her legs. Rubbing her legs, and then, his slowly placed his hands right between her legs. As he started to suck on her nipple, kissing up to her neck.

"Naruto.. please.. put it in me.." Sakura groan and moaned as he spreads her legs bit by bit..


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Point of Entry! **

As Sakura laid there in the bed. Her legs were open, her eyes were glistening with pleasure. She gripped the bed sheet as she pleaded with Naruto.

"Please Naruto! Put it in me, I want to feel you inside of me.."

Just as she did, Naruto kissed her legs, kissed her thighs as he wrapped his hands around them. Kissing them closer, closer…

Finally, with one strong grip, Sakura moan as loud as she could as Naruto's lips touched her clit. His breathe on Sakura's clits made her body trembled as he took his tongue and touched her gently. Her body moved like the waves of an awaken ocean as Naruto got deeper into her.

"Naruto… please.. don't stop. Your tongue makes m..mhmm. Nartuo!"

Naruto removed his lips as he came up, kissing her belly, kissing her chest. Just then, Naruto spread Sakura's legs, kissed her neck gently as slowly penetrated her clit. The head of his penis getting deeper in her hole. With one loud moan from Sakura, he shoved his penis all the way up her vagina. As Naruto entered deeper and deeper, he filled her vagina, making it tighter and tighter.

As his penis got harder in Sakura, he trusted his hips more and more. Moving slowly, in and out of Sakura. Her moans made her body tremble as he called out Naruto's name. Pleasure in her eyes as she felt his penis filling her up. She felt it all the way in her, making her vagina burn with pleasure, getting his penis wetter and wetter as he started to go faster.

Naruto stood up, knees on the bed, back straight as he grabbed Sakura's waist, just then he moved his hips faster and faster. Allowing his penis to go deeper and deeper in Sakura. Slamming into her vagina. Sakura screaming as loud as she can. Naruto going faster, faster, and fatser, Sakura started to bit her lips. Naruto started to go even faster, and then with a sudden burst, the door flew opened.

"What the fuck is going on here?" said the ghostly figure in the door way.

"Sakura how could you?"

"I will murder you Naruto!" the figure said once again, stepping out of the door way, walking towards Naruto.

Naruto, moving slowly up, stared right into face of Ino.

"I-I-INO!" Stammered Naruto. Looking from Sakura to Ino, and back to Ino again.

"You fucking bastard Naruto! I am going to murder you!"

Ino attacked Naruto with fire in her heart. Using one quick step he appared behind Naruto. He turned around, quick enough to dodge to the left as Ino swinged with her right. Ino, not allowing Naruto to get back off that easily. Rushed towards him with great speed. Firing her lands left, right, left right, right, right. Naruto dodging all of these attacks, jumping back once again. Giving distance to him and Ino.

"What the hell is goin on here? Ino stop this fucking nonsense before I am forced to beat the living crap out of your sluttly ass!" yelled Naruto.

Ino lowering her arms, stopping, staring at Naruto and then at Sakura.

"I'm in love with her Naruto. We have been together for one and a half years now. I thought she loved me too, until I came and find her fucking you!" screamed Ino as she ran once again to Naruto.

Naruto, with one strong step, flashed infront of Ino. Ino stopped, and then with out thought, jumped and gave one powerful kick to Naruto. Naruto, standing there, planted his feet in the ground as he threw one right punch, his fist enflamed. Just as Naruto and Ino were about to impact one another, Sakura stepped in front of them in a blink of an eye. She grabbed Naruto's arm, kicked him in the chest throwing him against the wall. Turned her head to Ino, stopping her fist with her forearm as she grabbed Ino by the waist and threw her against the opposite wall. Within a fifth of a second, both Naruto and Ino were against the wall. Sakura in the middle of both of them.

"Listen both of you! We have a bigger problem!" said Sakura with a stern, but yet scared voice.

"Naruto… you came… in me…"


End file.
